


Imperial Princess

by jneth1lary



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:38:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jneth1lary/pseuds/jneth1lary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to some unforeseen circumstances, Tokura Misaki has to infiltrate the imperial palace to steal something. Her life changes dramatically after a certain brunet caught her in the act.</p>
<p>Alternate universe where they are living in places which are named after the nations in Planet Cray. Characters from cards would also appear. First story on AO3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I haven’t been writing about these 2 for a while because another ship has ruined my life and I have been on hiatus for a while because of a thing called life. I just thought that I should write something at least to give myself a kick in the butt that I need so I could probably get to write the prompts as well. So here is a little something that would hopefully make up for my absence and for the prompts I owe you guys.**

**So a brief summary of this fic: AU where they are living in places which are named after the nations in Planet Cray. Characters from cards would also appear. I would try my best to describe the settings of the place; I hope I would do a good job so you could imagine it. For clothing, they are wearing somewhat Ancient Chinese type clothing and I would include the links to the pics soon. The houses however, would be concrete but not as modern as the houses now. But they do have electricity and working plumbing. As usual, the pairing is Kai x Misaki here and possibly Akari x Miwa. I have yet to see how the Akari x Miwa might go from here. But do tell me if you want them inside. Please R &R.**

* * *

 

** Chapter 1 **

A misty fog started to slowly engulf the lands of the Dragonic Empire. Tokura Misaki felt like her vision was fading. She lifted the hood of her long black cloak over her head. She knew it was time for what she set out to do and quickened her pace through the dark alleys of the city. It was late and the inhabitants of the houses she passed were sound asleep.

 

 

After a few minutes, she saw the place she needed to infiltrate; the imperial palace of the Dragonic Empire. Clad in huge concrete blocks of gray, the palace gates were not as heavily guarded at this time of night. There were two guards who stood at attention before marching out to patrol the rest of the perimeter. Either that or they were going off duty and the new guards will be here any minute. She had to act fast.

 

 

Running to the gates, she gave it a small knock. The gate opened and checking to see if the coast is clear inside as well as outside, she finally went inside. Instantly, she felt her cloak being pulled and the next thing she knew, she was hiding in the shadows next to the pillars, face to face with the person who had let her inside the palace gates.

 

 

It was dark but she knew that person had her green hair tied up in a bun at the blind spot where no one would see them. The green hair female has purple eyes and was clad in her own hoodless dark cloak. Though it couldn’t be seen, the female had a pale colored outfit. It was meant for the maids in the palace. It was in pink and white, the uniforms which all the maids have to wear. They both started to speak in hushed voices.

 

 

“You shouldn’t have come, Misaki.”

 

 

“It wasn’t as if I had a choice in this matter, Akari. We both know that I had to come.”

 

 

“There must be another way. This could actually get you thrown into prison for life. Worst would be they would execute you.” Akari’s voice had a tone of concern for her friend.

 

 

“Then, so be it. At least I tried my best.” Misaki responded.

 

 

“Ok, but what would happen to the children? Who would take care of them if you are gone?” Misaki stiffened.

 

 

“I’m sure you could figure something out, Akari.” Misaki backed away into the light as her friend tried to protest. “Oh, and don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone it was you who let me in.”

 

 

Misaki flashed a weak smile towards her friend before running as quickly as she could to her destination with her hood up. She has already studied the map of the palace before arriving at the palace. Her mind, however, was still stuck on the conversation she just had with Akari moments before. She couldn’t help thinking about faces which flashed through her mind; faces of children that were looking up to her and smiling. She tried to fight back the tears as her mind automatically replayed what happened a few days ago.

 

*******

Coming back home after going out to buy food with the little money they have, something seems off. Misaki stood outside the old concrete house, with chips off the murky colored bricks it was built on; she had a basket of groceries in her hand but the usual welcoming home party was nowhere to be seen. The usual laughter that brightens up the place was gone and it left the house looking somewhat cold and lonely. She took a deep breath and decided that it was wise to check out what happened to the children in the house.

 

 

“Hey, I’m home.” She declared. There was no response and after a few minutes of searching around the house, she knew there wasn’t going to be any response at all.

 

 

“Guys, quit playing around now. I’m not going to fall for your scare tricks anymore. Besides, I need help with dinner.”

 

 

She called out again in hopes the children would all come out laughing and said that they were hiding as a game. She felt a presence behind her and turned around but got knocked unconscious anyway. As her eyes slowly fluttered open, her vision focused to the crying children in front of her. They looked shaken but thank goodness none of them seem hurt. She started looking around the room and realized that they are in one of the orphanage’s rooms. Pain slowly started coming to her like waves hitting the shore and each wave was more painful than the other. She couldn’t see where the pain was coming from even though she felt it almost all over her arms.

 

 

“Are you guys alright?” She wanted to get up from her position, to hold the children and console them that everything was going to be alright but she felt restraint to the chair she was on.

 

 

“Misa-neechan, help us.” A little boy of around 7 with dark colored hair was calling out.

 

 

“We’re scared…” A blue haired girl of 6 continued.

 

 

“We just want to go home…” A blonde girl which is the same age as the bluenette had said, wiping off the tears from her eyes. There were other children who started to plead to the helpless girl of 16, who sat in front of them, trying her best to break free but to no avail.

 

 

“Be quiet!” A harsh male voice snarled and the children started to whimper. He walked through the door behind them but his face was hidden by the dark. He was tall but she could tell he was not a human by his protruding legs. He only has two toes with sharp nails that were brightly colored red.

 

 

“Let them go!”

 

 

“And lose the leverage I have? Do you really think I’m that dumb?” He let out a fake laugh.

 

 

“Then, would you tell me what do you want?” Misaki didn’t want to waste any more time. She looked at the children who were now grouped together at the corner of the room. They were sitting down, huddled together and it pains her to see the scene.

 

 

“Straight to the point, I like your style.”

 

 

She could hear the satisfaction in his tone of voice and the ruffling of cloth. Soon after, he came out from the shadows and she could see wings as well as huge red eyes staring at her. She recognized him instantly as one of the empire’s most wanted criminals. He was known as Gloom Flyman and he worked for the Megacolony mafia gang known as the Notorious Master Four. He walked behind her and with his sharp nails cut off the restraints on her wrists before tossing her some parchment which contains the details she needed.

 

 

“I need you to go to the imperial palace and retrieve something. Everything you need to know is in this parchment. Don’t ask anything more and don’t tell anyone about this.” He walked closer to the group of huddled kids and grabbed one brunette girl by her hair. The children stared in horror and Misaki gasped as he kept one of his sharp nails at her neck. “I’m guessing you’ll know what happens if you do.”

 

*******

 

She ran all the way to the palace as soon as she could to speak to Akari about how she needed to enter the palace that night and though Akari had asked countless of times the reason why she was doing this, she couldn’t tell her because she feared Flyman would make good on his threat. Akari had reluctantly agreed and even told her the proper time to come. Misaki knew that if this fails, she only has herself to blame. She can’t bring Akari down with her.

 

 

The time limit she was given was until sunrise. She had time she thought, but she still had to hurry because she doesn’t trust the disgusting fly that threatened her and the children of the orphanage. The palace was huge but thanks to the map given to her, she was able to locate the library which contains the thing she had needed to retrieve. The parchment had scribbled that it was a scroll with a large dragon emblem on it. They even wrote down the exact location of it.

 

 

Misaki turned around to make sure that no one was around before she entered the library and closed the door as lightly as she could behind her. She made it this far without being discovered and she would be damned if she had the sound of the door closing is the thing that caused her to get caught. The light from the moon came in from the window which was left slightly ajar. She was thankful for that. Slowly, she made her way through the shelves in the library, searching for the scroll.

 

 

When she found the scroll, a huge wave of relief washed over her. Now all that she had to do was leave and everything will be back to normal. Of course she knew that this might be wishful thinking because who knows what dirty work Flyman would have her do next? If he had her steal something once, it could very well happen again. Who knows when it would end? She shook her head. She needed to focus on the task at hand. Keeping the scroll inside her sling bag, she turned around. She was then greeted by a pair of green eyes. Her mouth went dry as the tall figure approached her. As he stepped into the light, she could see brunet hair and in his hand was a shimmer of silver. She knew instantly that he was armed.

 

 

_“I’m in trouble…”_ That was all that Misaki could think of as the sword in his hand started to point at her chest.

**_End of Chapter 1_ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

“Who are you?” The brunet asked Misaki with his weapon still in his hand.

Beads of sweat started rolling down her forehead and she felt her heart palpitating in her chest. He started moving towards her and she could tell he was ready to attack if she made any sudden movements. Slowly, she backed into the shelves and then she knew she was cornered.

“Answer the question.” He snarled. He kept his green eyes fixed on her the entire time and she knew she had to say something before he attacked.

“I-” She started.

All of a sudden there was a thud outside the room. The brunet turned towards the noise and she knew this was her chance to run. She ran towards the door as quickly as she could but she could hear him tailing her. In the moment of panic, she ran deeper into the palace compounds and soon found herself lost in the midst of the palace gardens. She would have stopped to admire the magnificent landscape if only there wasn’t someone chasing after her but she could hardly even catch her breath, let alone go sightseeing.

Misaki found a huge sakura tree right in the middle of the garden and chose to hide behind it. She covered her mouth to make sure her labored breathing doesn’t give her location away and she was glad she was able to just take a short break just to catch her breath and think logically through out all the panic. After a minute or so, she waited for signs of the man pursuing her but only silence greeted her. She wondered if it was a trap to lure her out when she felt the false sense of security but she didn’t know what else she could do. She could not hide forever especially since she is on a schedule.

Slowly, she peeked out from behind the tree to check if the coast is clear. She looked left and right and there was no one in sight. She then took a deep breath to brace herself and stepped out from her hiding spot. All she could see was a blur that dashed in front of her and the next thing she knew, she was face to face with the brunet again. His sword was still in his hand but as he lifted his other hand, she could see he had a hold of her sling bag.

“I hate to repeat myself, especially to a thief. So I would appreciate it if you would answer my previous question.” He kept his gaze on her again, making sure that she wouldn’t be able to run this time.

Scenarios started forming in her mind as she weighed over what she could do now. If she gave herself up and surrendered, everyone at the orphanage is sure to pay the price. If she decided to tell the truth and plead for mercy, she hopes that this could actually give her the chance to be able to save the children at least, even if it costs her own freedom or even her life. Shakily, she raised both her hands up slowly to her hood as he watches warily like a dog on attack mode. Once she revealed herself, he looked a little surprised.

“My name is Tokura Misaki.” She explained. He continued keeping his gaze on her, trying to sum her up either as a threat or merely a common thief. But after she started confessing of her identity, she could see the hard gaze soften a little. She couldn't help but wonder if it was due to the fact she had just revealed she was a girl.

“Kai? What's going on?” They both heard a male voice from nearby. Misaki turned to her right to check. A blond male who was roughly the height of the man who stood across from her had arrived, watching the scene in front of him with a curious expression.

“I caught her in the library.” The brunet, which she now knows is called Kai, had replied calmly. “She tried to run and I cornered her here.”

“What were you doing in there?” The blond asked this time. She could see that both of them were waiting intently for her to answer.

“I was sent here to retrieve something. A scroll.” She replied honestly. Both the men were watching her for any signs of lying but her conscience is clear even though she is a thief who was just caught red-handed.

“And just who was it who sent you?” Kai continued. He had his eyebrows slightly raised as listened,

“Before I tell you, I need you to promise me that you would give me the scroll after this.” She said.

“Oh? And do you really think that you are in any position to negotiate?” Kai moved his sword closer to her. The green eyes which were soften previously turned cold again. But Misaki wasn't afraid of his sword or his gaze. She was afraid of what would happen to children if she didn't have the scroll ready in time. So she only returned the killer glare right back at him.

“Why don’t you tell us what exactly happened before we make any rash decisions?” The blond smiled, trying to persuade both parties to calmly negotiate terms.

“I know that I am not in any position to negotiate terms but I really need the scroll. That is all I need. I don’t care what you choose to do to me after that. You can execute me for all I care. I promise I wouldn’t run.” Her expression hardened with determination.

It was as if she could see the gears in his brain moving, figuring out what the proper solution should be. Eventually, he nodded and the blond sighed in relief.

“Kai, you should probably keep the weapon now. I mean, she did say that she wouldn’t run… And you got what she wants.” The blond said to the brunet. Kai sheathed his sword while still holding onto her bag.

“Now, explain the situation.” Kai said very curtly. Misaki could only conclude that he was not a patient man.

She explained her story to both of the men, who listened in silence. Once she was done, she felt like exhausted. It felt like it had taken all her energy to tell the two strangers who were here with her everything. She knew that all her energy was needed to convince them that she was desperate. After a few more minutes of staring at both the men who were lost in thought, she was growing impatient. It was nerve wrecking to see Kai stare blatantly at the bag in his hand at the while his friend started pacing to and fro in front of her. So she finally spoke up

“So, can I have the scroll now? You can follow me to the orphanage to make sure I don’t run.”

“I’m sorry. Now that I understand the situation, I am not able to give the scroll to you.” Kai finally replied, grasping the bag in his tighter in his hand. Misaki’s eyes widened with rage.

“You promised!” She started to lunge herself at him, trying to grab the bag. But he held it high in the air, making her jump to try and get it.

“You are a liar!” She said each word with every jump she made.

“Calm down. I’m sure Kai didn’t mean it that way.” The blond finally spoke.

“I meant what I said. You can’t have the scroll.” Kai replied and the blond gave him an exasperated smile.

“Then at least tell me the reason!” She demanded; breath labored after all the jumping.

“This scroll is not something that should fall into the wrong hands. It contains something mystical and to date no one has been able to unlock the scroll to find out what it is. If you handed it over to them, it could possibly cause more trouble than you could ever imagine.” Kai explained.

Misaki’s jaw slowly fell open before falling onto her knees. She was entirely out of options. This could only mean that the other orphans were bound to be… She couldn’t even think about it. The thought was too horrifying.

“I’m sorry about that breaking the promise.” Kai apologized. He tied the sling bag onto the black and gold colored sash around the waist of his dark red Qing dynasty styled clothing.

“But… I think I might have a plan to help you.” He continued. She glanced up at him, hoping that she hadn’t heard him wrongly.

“You do?” She was desperate and willing to try anything now.

“It’s risky and I can’t promise that it would work. Are you willing to take that risk?” He explained.

“I don’t care anymore. I just want to save the orphans.” She replied.

“Good.” His lips curled into a small smile. “That is all I need to know.”

_**End of Chapter 2** _


End file.
